darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Chronicle shops
Shops in Dark Chronicle are places and people from which the player characters, Maximilian and Monica Raybrandt, can purchase various items using Gilda, such as recovery items, crafting materials, bait, weapons, and other goods. Four of the major locations feature a collection of stores, Palm Brinks, Jurak Mall Starlight Temple, and the Gundorada Workshop. Some of the shop-owners also double as support characters, and will actually only sell goods once they have been recruited, at which point they are all conveniently located inside the Blackstone One (or later, the Ixion). Those operating actual physical shops will be replaced by an employee, thus still letting you purchase goods from either the store or themselves after recruitment. Some shops also gain more items for sale as the player progresses through the chapters of the game. Notably completing Chapter 7 will mean being locked out of accessing all future locations in Chapter 8, the shops included. Some stores like Morton's Sundries will pick up several of the most high profile items, whereas others, primarily weapons, will not be available for purchase at all anymore. The Repair Powder and related types for guns and armbands are also the only items to slowly increase in price as the game progresses, becoming more expensive with each chapter. Palm Brinks Donny Mart Donny is located in the Underground Channel and at the start of your journey the only person operating a shop, but stops doing so after you enter the Channel Pump Room and return to the surface, at which point Polly's Bakery, Milane's Weapon Shop, and Morton's Sundries take over as your main shops for the remainder of Chapter 1. Later in Chapter 2 he can be recruited again, with later also gaining three types of headwear and the Denim Overalls in stock in chapters 4 and onwards. He also remains the sole person to sell Treasure Chest Keys, a rare item used for opening locked treasure chests. Morton's Sundries Morton is the owner of Morton's Sundries, and also one of the few characters who cannot be recruited. His shop is located next to Polly's Bakery, opposite of Milane's Weapon Shop. He will at first offer mostly common crafting materials, and the Antidote Drink and Bomb items, and more notably the one-time only Cooking Stove and Monster Notes items. Especially worth mentioning is the unique Seal-Breaking Scroll items he will begin to sell halfway through Chapter 4. His stock will also increase with the addition of Improved Bombs and Final Bombs in chapters 4 and 6, and Ridepod Fuel in Chapter 5. Starting in Chapter 8 he will sell Gold Paint if you have not yet gotten any in Jurak Mall, and also offer the entire range of gemstones and coins for an exorbitantly high price. Polly's Bakery Polly's Bakery Agent Polly's Bakery is a small store located at the main road in Palm Brinks, opposite of Cedric's workshop. It is operated by Polly, up until her recruitment, at which point her employee takes her place, although she will still sell her products herself. Available in Chapter 1 after entering the Channel Pump Room, she is the only source of Tasty Water and Bread, and produces Bread herself for free once recruited. The rest of her products are common food-related materials used for crafting. Milane's Weapon Shop Weapon Shop Clerk Milane's Weapon Shop, also simply called Weapon Shop, is located in Palm Brinks' main street, next to Cedric's workshop, and opposite of Morton's Sundries. Milane sells repair powders, as well as a small range of low-level weapons for both Max and Monica, including both melee and ranged types. She will gain more weapons up to Chapter 4, with weapon shops from the future offering higher quality weapons. Once recruited she will still offer her services, but an employee will take her place in her physical store. Cedric's Parts Cedric lives in a workshop in the main street of Palm Brinks, and only offers Ridepod parts. He does not require Gilda, but instead exchanges them for EXP, which correlates directly with ABS picked up with the Ridepod. At first he will only offer Cores, a Voice Unit, and Shield Kits, but will gain more available parts with each progressing chapter. Note that all parts except the aforementioned three can also be invented, which is often more efficient money-wise and available earlier. After Chapter 1 he can always be found at the train, having joined you automatically as a support character. House of Healing Church Caretaker Bruno manages the House of Healing store at the Palm Brinks church, up until his recruitment, at which point he is replaced by the Church Caretaker. Both sell restorative items, and are the only place where you can purchase Soap, Holy Water, and Medusa's Tears. Blackstone One Erik's Gunpowder Erik only sells gunpowder, a relatively common crafting material, he always stands outside the train even after recruitment. Borneo's Fine Ore Borneo, like Erik, can always be found outside the train even after recruitment, but he only sells several mineral materials like copper, silver, and gold. Gordon's Bonsai Gordon, once recruited, only sells three common crafting materials themed to his occupation as a gardener. later in Chapter 5 he also begins to sell the Plum Rice Ball item, which cannot be invented or bought elsewhere. Conda's Goods COnda will join you on the train, taking position at the very rear, once he has been reunited with his fellow firbits. He is technically not a support character, but still serves a very useful purpose by offering a large amount of commonly sought after crafting materials. Ferdinand's Takeout Ferdinand, once recruited, is the sole person to sell Premium Chicken, a relatively cheap recovery item that restores all HP. He will also produce them for free however. Stewart's Shoes Stewart, once recruited, is the only person to sell four out of five of Maximilian's shoes, although all of them can be invented and made for cheaper. Adel's Fruits Adel, once recruited, sells a few food items that often serve a double purpose as either restoring an abnormal status, causing one when thrown at an enemy, or as fishing bait. Need's Medal Exchange Need, once recruited, runs a unique exchange shop where you can trade medals for various pieces of clothing, although some can also be invented or bought elsewhere. Due to the scarcity and limited number of medals available in the game, some thought should be given into actually purchasing these items. Most notable is the Name-Change Ticket, a unique item that can be used to change the name of equipment. Rufio's Elements Rufio, once recruited, sells the four elemental crystal types as well as all elements used as crafting materials. Later, in Chapter 8, he will replace the now-inaccessible Starlight Items' range of crystals and sell them himself. Flavin's Baitshop Fabio, once recruited, solely sells common fishing bait, which he also produces for free. His shops is mistakenly spelled as 'Flavin's Baitshop'. Corinne's Hairpins Corinne, once recruited, sells several hair ornaments for Monica. Rosa's Amulets Rosa, once recruited, is the sole person who sells amulets, for a relatively low price as well. Parn's Paints Parn, once recruited, is the only person to sell all types of paint, commonly used as a crafting material. Julia's Ringware Julia is only available after recruiting Parn, and can be found along with him at the train, and sells a small assortment of armband and ring weapons for Monica. She starts with only one at Chapter 2, but gains an extra item at chapters 3, 4, and 5. She also temporarily sells an Indestructible Coin, up until Donny has been recruited. Gerald's Guns Gerald, once recruited, will at first only sell the Trumpet Gun, but gains an additional gun for sale with each progressing chapter, up to the Wild Cat at Chapter 5. He also sells the Turkey club for Spheda. Claire's Place! Claire, once recruited, only sells Gift Capsules, items required for collecting Monster Badges, effectively only serving as a replacement once the Woody Tailor becomes inaccessible. Dell's Clinic Dell, once recruited, will only sell Mighty Healing, a rare and powerful item that restores all abnormal statuses. Mena's Apparel Once recruited, Mina, whose store appears to be called 'Mena's Apparel' as an error, sells clothing for Monica, starting with only three items, and gaining more in chapters 4, 5, 7, and 8. Olivie's Lures Olivie, once recruited, is the sole person who sells lures, as well as the Lure Rod, which is only sold once. It can also be invented or won in a Fishing Contest however. Jurak Mall Woody Tailor The Woody Tailor is available in Sindain's future, Jurak Mall, after the georama achievement "Elder Jurak revived" has been completed, 30 Culture Points obtained, and Adel moved into a house in Sindain. It mainly sells some items of clothing, but also offers Gift Capsules. Notably this is where the Himarra Badge and Gold Paint can be purchased, but only once, along with the temporarily available Dark and Indestructible Coins, which are removed when Donny has been recruited. Mushroom Burger Eatery The Mushroom Burger Eatery at Jurak Mall, available after placing Polly in Sindain, and obtaining 40 Culture Points, and completing the georama achievement "Elder Jurak revived". It is a small shop focused on selling various food-related items, some of which also have offensive purposes. It is the only place to sell Roasted Chestnuts and Bomb Nuts, with its other goods overlapping with Adel's Fruits and Fabio's Baitshop. Jurak Arms Jurak Arms is a weapon shop operated in the future at Jurak Mall, available after Milane has been housed in Sindain, 50 Culture Points have been acquired, and the Georama achievements "Elder Jurak revived" and "Elder Jurak's Branch restored" are completed. It focuses on selling a variety of weapons for both characters, but also sells the Dark Coin item up until Donny has been recruited. Notable is the Antique Sword sold in Chapter 5, for it has the innate Stop ability. Starlight Temple Starlight Items Starlight Items is an item shop located in Starlight Temple, future Balance Valley, which sells a variety of goods. It is most known for carrying all types of crystals, as well as Mighty Healing and the one-time only Starglass item. It is unlocked after having cured Lin, moving Parn into a house, having placed a Star Lamp on a Brick House, and completion of the "Starlight Temple restored" georama achievement. Starlight Weapons Starlight Weapons, also located in Starlight Temple, sells a number of weapons usable by Monica, with the total stock increasing with one extra available weapon in chapters 4, 5 and 6. It also sells the Swan Spheda club. To unlock it you must complete the "Starlight Temple restored" Georama achievement, obtain 30 Culture Points, and house Blinkhorn in Balance Valley. Gundorada Workshop G-Tools G-Tools is a simple shop in Gundorada Workshop, future Heim Rada, that only sells some of the most commonly used items. To unlock it you must complete the "Gundorada Workshop restored", obtain 70 Culture Points, and place a resident in a house with a chimney. G-Parts G-Parts is also located in Gundorada Worshop, and serves as a future version of Cedric's Parts, offering an alternate selection of Ridepod parts, as well as Ridepod Fuel, in trade for Ridepod EXP. To unlock it you must complete the "Gundorada Workshop restored", obtain 70 Culture Points, and ensure Cedric resides in Heim Rada. G-Weapons G-Weapons is the final available weapon shop in Dark Chronicle, only accessible in chapters 5, 6 and 7. Aside from all three types of repair powders it sells one ranged weapon for both Max and Monica, the Falcon Spheda club, and two melee weapons for each. The Digi Hammer and Claymore are the highest available weapons for sale. To unlock it you must complete the "Gundorada Workshop restored", obtain 70 Culture Points, and ensure Erik resides in Heim Rada in a house near a windmill. Notes Category:Shops in Dark Chronicle Category:Dark Chronicle